


The Unfortunate Consequences of Talking to Oneself in the Mirror

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: The Adventures of Scorpius Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: In which Scorpius attempts to tell his grandfather he's dating Albus Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyWolfsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyWolfsbane/gifts).



“Grandfather, I’m dating Albus Potter,” Scorpius declared to his reflection. His reflection grimaced.

“No… okay. Grandfather. Albus is my life, and I love him, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Scorpius cringed. Sappy didn’t even cover it. He sighed, and leaned against the wall, banging it with his hand.

“Arg. What the fuck am I going to say!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. He growled, and scorned his own pitiful attempts. “Grandfather. I’m shagging Albus Potter and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Scorpius muttered to himself in mocking tone.

“Well, Scorpius, I didn’t need to know the former, but I’m glad to hear the latter.”

Scorpius squeaked in surprise, and spun to face his grandfather. “Gramps!”

“Are you ready for dinner?” Grandfather asked, a twinkle in his eye. “If so, please come down. I’m sure both myself and your grandmother will be interested in hearing more about your paramour.”

If it was possible to die of embarrassment, Scorpius would be dead twice over.

“Yes,” he yelped. “Yes sir, I’ll be right down.”

“And perhaps, another night, we might invite young Mr Potter over for dinner as well.” He nodded, ignoring the flush that had crept up past his neck and over his cheeks. His grandfather winked at him.

“Come along then.” And Scorpius followed like the dutiful grandson he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe. Just a little snippet. Any more adventures for Scorpius?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
